


Calling the Storm

by Irusu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Composite, Extra Treat, Gen, whether it's a trick or a treat depends on what you think of snowstorms i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: How could I sleep with so much beauty falling,A rain of stars upon the frozen ground
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Calling the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/gifts).



  


[Click here for a larger version.](https://ao3.pictures/original/snow-witch-1200px.jpg)

And here's a more closeup version because her face just goes weird at the size above.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary from Daniel Whitehead Hickey's sonnet "[Snowstorm](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/browse?contentId=18736)."
> 
> [3D render](https://ao3.pictures/original/snow-witch-render.jpg) with a lot of Photoshop effects and tweaks on top. I never quite managed to get what I was aiming for but I hope you like her anyway!


End file.
